My heart is Broken
by Rusher Swag
Summary: Un corazón roto... Solo quiero lo mejor para ti... Y yo simplemente me quede sin vendas… -Solo lean. #OneShot


_**-Shun prométeme que nunca me dejaras – le dije mientras los dos estábamos abrazados**_

_**-Te lo prometo – dijo sellando esa bella promesa con un beso.**_

_**Debí haber sostenido tu mano con fuerza…**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? – pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos**_

_**-Lo siento no fue mi intención.**_

_**-Perdóname Alice - dijo Shun tomando mi mano**_

_**-Lo siento Shun – le dije dándole mi último aliento**_

* * *

Me encontraba, en mi cuarto llorando, simplemente odiaba mi vida, lo único bueno de ella era Shun.

-Alice- me llamo mi mamá

-¿Qué quieres? – conteste fría.

-Te busca Shun

-Dile que pase por favor – sonreí por mis adentros.

Él era el único que sabía cómo sacarme una sonrisa en estos momentos.

_~Flash back~_

_-¿Por qué te haces esto? – me pregunto enojado mi novio al ver las cortadas en mis brazos._

_-Por qué no tengo a nadie, mi padre….- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, simplemente se formó un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejo terminar la oración._

_-Me tienes a mí – me dijo mirándome a los ojos_

_-A pesar de que sé que esto está mal. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? Si nunca dices lo que sientes._

_-Lo siento – me sonrío – Te amo, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, si no tendré que decirle a tu familia._

_-¿Qué te importa? Déjame – me solté de su agarre, iba a salir corriendo como siempre suelo hacer pero él no me lo permitió, volvió a tomarme del brazo._

_-Por favor - dijo en un susurro – no lo vuelvas a hacer_

_-Ya no puedo más – dije rompiendo en llanto._

_-Tranquila – dijo Shun dándome un abrazo – todo se arreglará._

_-No Shun – dije en un sollozo – nada se arreglara mi papá morirá_

_-Shun prométeme que nunca me dejaras – le dije mientras los dos estábamos abrazados_

_-Te lo prometo – dijo sellando esa bella promesa con un beso._

Los toques en mi puerta me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

-Adelante – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabiendo que era Shun.

-Hola – dijo Shun entrando a mi habitación.

-Shun – dije con alegría mientras, lo abrazaba.

-¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto soltándose de mi abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida.

-Necesitamos hablar – me dijo Shun serio.

-¿Todo está bien Shun? – le pregunte asustada por el tono de su voz

-Si – asintió – solo necesito hablar contigo, a las tres en el parque de siempre – asentí y salió de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Shun? – le pregunte, llevábamos aproximadamente 10 minutos en aquel parque y ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra.

-Alice esto ya no puede seguir – me dijo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte confundida – no entiendo nada.

-Nosotros ya no podemos seguir juntos – mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿De qué está hablando? – pregunte con las primeras lagrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos.

-Yo – suspiro – ya no te amo

-Prometiste que nunca me dejarías

-Lo siento de verdad Alice tú ya no me gustas, no estoy enamorado de ti - dijo viéndome con tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? – Pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.

Salí corriendo, en dirección a mi casa, escuche a Shun gritar mi nombre a lo lejos simplemente lo ignore. Entre a mi casa mi mamá se encontraba sentada viendo una película, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Todo está bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-Si – dije – solo quiero que recuerdes que te quiero mucho, y que siempre fuiste una madre excelente

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas Alice?

-Solo – suspire – nunca te lo había dicho – sonreí – iré a mi habitación puedes ir a buscarme en 10 minutos para bajar a cenar.

-Claro hija

Subí a mi habitación, mire mi tocador, se encontraba una foto en donde estaba con Shun los dos abrazados, suspire era tiempo de terminar con todo, solo le pedía a dios que me perdonara por el dolor que le iba a causar a mi madre.

Toma la navaja que se encontraba a lado de esa foto, no solo terminaría con la historia de amor que alguna vez con Shun, también terminaría con el recuerdo de mi padre…

~Narra Shun~

-¿Qué pasa Shun? – me pregunto, llevábamos aproximadamente 10 minutos en aquel parque y ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra.

-Alice esto ya no puede seguir – le dije.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto confundida – no entiendo nada.

-Nosotros ya no podemos seguir juntos –su ojos se humedecieron.

-¿De qué está hablando? – pregunto con las primeras lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Yo – suspire – ya no te amo

-Prometiste que nunca me dejarías

-Lo siento de verdad Shun tú ya no me gustas, no estoy enamorado de ti - dije viéndola con tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? – Pregunto con lágrimas en mis ojos

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.

Salió corriendo, en dirección su casa.

-Alice, Alice- intente llamarla pero no respondió a mis gritos.

-Déjala Shun – dijo Mira saliendo detrás de un árbol.

-Es que – no me dejo terminar

-Es que nada Shun, las cosas son simples tú ya no la quieres – me sonrió.

Amaba esa sonrisa, simplemente iluminaba mi día.

-Te amo – susurre sobre sus labios.

-Yo también – me sonrió y me beso, nos separamos y la mire directamente a los ojos, mi corazón se encogió, no estaba bien lo que le había hecho a Alice llevaba un mes engañándola, pero terminar con ella había sido lo mejor. El teléfono de Mira me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si? Está bien mamá – suspiro – si ya voy para allá – colgó – mi amor nos vemos mañana, tengo que irme.

-Adiós – se despido de mí con un beso en los labios.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, de pronto sentí un dolor en mi corazón, me lleve mi mano al pecho ahí se encontraba una cadena de oro, una mitad del corazón, sonreí recordando quien tenía la otra mitad, Alice, mi Alice.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia que se encontraba frente a mí me saco de mis pensamiento, mi corazón se encogió, era la casa de Alice. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y fue cuando me di cuenta que quería a Alice más que a mi propia vida…

~Narra Alice~

-Por dios porque lo hiciste – podría reconocer esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

-Toma – extendí con dificultad mi mano y le entregue aquel dije con el que me había prometido nunca abandonarme.

-Mamá promete que vas a ser fuerte – le hice prometer

-Te lo prometo hija – contesto mi madre en un sollozo.

-Te amo – me dijo Shun – con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo también – dije empezando a ver todo negro

-Perdóname Alice - dijo Shun tomando mi mano

-Lo siento Shun no puedes arreglar mi corazón roto – le dije dándole mi último aliento.

-Lo siento, no hemos podido hacer nada más – dijo uno de los paramédicos a la madre de Alice.

-No ella no puede estar muerta – gritaba Shun junto al cuerpo de la persona que más amo en esta vida.

-Tranquilo Shun – decía la madre de Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte su hija así lo había pedido

-Esto es mi culpa – decía Shun abrazado al cuerpo frío de Alice

-No Shun no es culpa de nadie, ella así lo quiso – dijo abrazando al novio, mejor amigo y causante de la muerte de su hija.

Así fue como Shun se dio cuenta que en realidad amaba a esa pequeña e indefensa Alice, pero no podía hacer nada... realmente si podía hacer algo, cargar con la culpa de la muerte del amor de su vida…


End file.
